Mine
Mine is a self proclaimed "Genius Sniper", as well as being a sharp-tongued and quick-witted member of the assassin's group, Night Raid. She is also the girlfriend/fiancé of Tatsumi. Profile and Stats *'Name': Mine, Genius Sniper *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Female *'Age': 16 *'Classification': Human, Sniper, Night Raid Assassin, Teigu User *'Height': 155 cm (5'1") *'Weight': 40 kg (88 lb) *'Measurement(s)': 77-53-78 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pink *'Hair Color': Pink *'Attire': Pink outfit with fuchsia frills, black long stockings with light-pink laces, and light-pink shoes *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Master Sniper Specialist, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Assassin *'Standard Equipment': Roman Artillery: Pumpkin (Energy Manipulation), Eyepatch *'Weaknesses': She leaves her back vulnerable to attacks *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Long Barrel, Sniper Barrel, Machine Gun Barrel, Energy Blade Power Ranking *'Class': AA-Class *'Attack Potency': Wall level physically. At least Building level when in no danger. Multi-City Block level in danger. Large Town level in maximum danger *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': At least Large Building level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Kilometers *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Mine is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head, although on occasion it is free-flowing. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit with fuchsia frills, black long stockings with light-pink laces, and light-pink shoes. Personality Mine is a short-tempered, impulsive, shrewish and bright young girl, who is often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well. She can be a bit cocky, boasting her status as a "Genius Sniper", and believes she is better. Though she may suffer defeat, she never wavers and keeps on trying. She had a tendency to tease Tatsumi, due to him being the newest member, and often saying he wouldn't last. Despite her cold exterior, she has shown to be warm and kind to those she has opened up to. Her compassion for others extends to even children, acting like a big sister figure through advice, training, and raising them in learning ways to protect themselves other than combat. Mine wants there to be no racial discrimination, due to the fact because she is of half-foreign blood, which led her to being targeted by others as a kid. History Abilities Roman Artillery: Pumpkin: A powerful, Gun-type Teigu capable of shooting in three modes: sniper, machine gun and long barrel. It fires highly concentrated piercing shots of spirit energy. Her proficiency in its use allows her to strike any target with extreme precision. The energy output is proportional to the user's feeling of danger, and it overheats with continuous usage. She can also switch parts with her Teigu: one of those parts allows her to slash with spirit energy; another allows her to fire quicker shots in succession but this considerably lowers her attack power. *'Long Barrel': Pumpkin's first form that fires concentrated spirit energy shots in the form of a shockwave. The shots get stronger the more danger its wielder is in. *'Sniper Barrel': One of Pumpkin's three types that fires energy shots with pinpoint accuracy and precise precision. The shots get stronger the more danger its wielder is in. *'Machine Gun Barrel': One of Pumpkin's three types that fires rapid shots of spirit energy, similar to that of an actual assault rifles. The shots get stronger the more danger its wielder is in. *'Energy Blade': Pumpkin's trump card is a blasting beam so overwhelming that it could act like a giant blade, cutting anything in its path. This power was unleashed according to how passionate the emotions of its user are, but it overheated Pumpkin, rendering it unusable for a while. However, Mine was able to keep proper maintenance of Pumpkin, eventually enabling her to use the trump card repeatedly without overheating the Teigu. Relationships *Tatsumi *Sheele *Chelsea *Seryu Ubiquitous Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Sniper Category:The Revolutionary Army Category:Night Raid Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Protagonists